


sing

by punk_rock_reject



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, billy kaplan and his passion for disney movies, he's such a dork like wow, implied amerikate, rated for tommy's mouth, sort of, tommy suffers for his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_reject/pseuds/punk_rock_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's going to blame this on Billy.</p><p>It doesn't even matter if it was actually his fault. </p><p>Tommy's still going to blame it on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkylittlespeedster (zom_bie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zom_bie/gifts).



> So this is the first thing I'm actually going to post here and, really, what does that say about me? This is actually something I wrote for a friend based on a dumb idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm dedicating this to her.  
> Enjoy! (I hope...)

The carpet is sticky under his sneakers, there are far too many children running around screaming – and ok, _yeah_ , the _quietly_ excited ones are cute – and the line is moving _so. Slowly. It hurts._

Tommy’s in hell.

He shuffles his feet, glaring at Billy’s back and trying to telepathically communicate just how much he hates him right now. His brother, as always, is too engrossed in talking about some nerdy crap that Tommy is only vaguely informed about to notice his plight. He’s waving his hands around, gesticulating wildly, and chattering animatedly to the guy at the counter. Billy is too oblivious to notice that the guy is practically ogling him so Tommy shoots him his best ‘stay the fuck away from my brother’ look and smirks as the guy seems to shrink in on himself. Growing up on the streets of Jersey really did have some advantages.

Finally, _finally_ , Billy collects their tickets and hands Tommy his Jumbo popcorn. Because he is, in Billy’s own words, ‘an animal with no social etiquette skills to speak of’, Tommy stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth while Billy watches on in faint disgust and some nearby mothers tut in disapproval. Tommy grins at them with his mouthful of food and they look positively _scandalised_. Billy groans and grabs him by the arm, tugging him towards their theatre. “You’re so disgusting, you know that? Why are you so disgusting?”

“Why’s your face disgusting?” Tommy shoots back intelligently, once he’s swallowed his food. _Classic_.

“Yeah, see, now I know why you get on so well with Andy and Todd. It’s because you’re literally the same age. Eleven, Tommy. You’re eleven. Congrats.”

Tommy cheerfully flips him off with his free hand, earning him yet more vague noises of disapproval, some of the kind of giggles that only come from children seeing something they know is naughty and a withering look from Billy. He winks at a kid he heard giggling and she covers her mouth with her hands, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Billy groans again, a sound of pure agony, and tugs on his wrist more insistently. Tommy, because humoring his brother and getting to see the dork so enthused amuses him, obediently allows himself to be dragged into the theatre and to ‘the best seats in the house’, or so Billy swears.

“Phone off!” he chirps, far too chipper for someone about to sit through the movie Frozen for the third time in as many weeks.

Not for the first time, Tommy feels a rush of sympathy for Teddy. _He’s_ only going to have to suffer for Billy’s ridiculous passion for Disney movies once; Teddy’s had to _twice_ already. He shudders to imagine the amount of Disney movies Teddy’s actually had to sit through in the course of their relationship. Billy nudges him – a little too much bony elbow in his ribs, thanks – and repeats his order, sounding like that annoying usher Tommy normally wants to punch in the face. Tommy doesn’t want to punch Billy in the face though.

Well.

Most of the time.

Tommy settles in for almost two hours of torture as the lights dim, his feet already up on the seat in front of him. Billy makes a noise like an angry cat and swats at him, hissing at him to put them down before he gets them kicked out but he ignores his brother and slouches further in his seat. His hand fishes around in the bucket of popcorn, the sound that makes obnoxiously loud, and Billy’s head falls into his hands; he regrets bringing Tommy already and the trailers aren’t even rolling yet.

\--

“Oh my god! Hans, you asshole!”

“Tommy – kids! Movie theatre! Shush!”

“But he’s an asshole!”

\--

“Hell yeah! Asshole deserved it!”

\--

It’s a few days after Tommy was forced to endure – ok, so _maybe_ it wasn’t as bad as Tommy had anticipated but he’d sooner stick a fork in his eye than admit that to Billy. Seriously, he’d _never_ hear the end of it if he did. Billy can be the most smug little asshole when he wants to be.

The _point_ is that it’s a few days after that Billy starts.

At first, Tommy doesn’t even notice. Billy’s always humming or bopping along to or belting out the latest trashy pop song or one of his weird, banjo-y hipster songs. So it doesn’t strike him as unusual when Problem and This Is How We Do morph into For The Time In Forever or Fixer Upper – Teddy will always duet that one with him and if that isn’t the most _disgustingly_ adorable thing he’s ever seen, he doesn’t know what is. He isn’t surprised in the least that he’s finally decided to add Disney songs to his repertoire.

It’s only when Billy’s singing starts trailing off and he’s raising his eyebrows expectantly at him every time, like he’s waiting for something, that Tommy realises.

Oh no.

Oh. Hell. No.

Tommy Shepherd doesn’t _sing_.

He sure as _hell_ doesn’t sing Disney songs.

\--

He sings it.

Once.

Because he’s the greatest fucking brother on the face of the planet and Billy better not ever forget it.

It’s not so bad.

At least no one was around to see.

\--

Another week of the same old, same old – saving the world, finals, annoying douchebags in the line at Starbucks – goes by.

He’s having his weekly pancake breakfast with Kate – because “even if we’re not together anymore I still want to be your friend, Tommy” – when _it_ happens. Kate’s chatting up the guy behind the counter – and Tommy’s gonna have fun reporting _that_ to Missy – so he’s messing around on her phone. He’s finished looking through her photos, seen some cute selfies that she and Missy took, sent some derpy pictures of Billy she’s got to his phone. He’s looking through her videos when he comes across something with his name on it.

Literally.

And, because no one has ever accused Tommy Shepherd of having good impulse control, he whips out his headphones and presses play.

It takes him about 0.00000000001 seconds to realise what it is.

His face _burns_.

Like, someone should check and see if he’s burst into flames, _because that’s what it feels like_.

The video is of him and Billy in the Kaplans’ kitchen.

(And he knows exactly who took it too oh Altmanisgoingtopaywithhislife!)

It would be fine if they were just standing around making idiots of themselves, his friends have plenty of videos of them doing just that.

Oh no.

No.

The video is of him and Billy standing in the Kaplans’ kitchen. _Singing_.

_Singing a Disney song._

_Singing a Disney song from the movie Frozen._

Tommy wants to _die_.

\--

“ALTMAN!”

“I DIDN’T DO IT!”

“I’MGOINGTOMURDERYOU!”

“Please don’t murder him.”

\--

He doesn’t murder him.

It’s a close thing.

\--

Noh-Varr can’t believe his ears.

It…it certainly sounds like Tommy.

But, and Tommy has been _quite_ insistent on the matter ever since that one particular video started circulating amongst their little group of friends, the speedster doesn’t _sing_.

But…it really _does_ sound like Tommy.

Even over the rushing water of the shower, Tommy’s voice is unmistakeable. Noh should know, he’s become so attuned to it over the past few months. He thinks he recognises the song too, perhaps from one of Billy’s animated movies?

Tommy’s belting it out at the top of his lungs, not too badly actually, but definitely unaware that Noh is finished work for the day. The Kree makes his way silently to the bathroom, finding the door ajar. He fights down the urge to slip inside because he’s still liable to receive a punch to the face if Tommy flips out before he realises it’s him. Instead, he leans back against the wall, a grin playing across his face as he enjoys Tommy’s inhibition free performance. He leans his head back against the wall and lets his eyes slip closed as the other reaches another chorus.

(He finally remembers the name of the song, correctly pinning it as Let It Go.)

He's so engrossed that he doesn’t notice Tommy exit the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, until the speedster lets out a strangled yelp of surprise, tripping over his own feet and stumbling into the wall. Noh starts to reach for him to steady him but Tommy just flails inelegantly, catching his towel as it starts to slip down his hips.

“Whatthe _fuck_ spaceboy?! Don’t just… _break into my apartment_ like that!”

Noh opens his mouth to reply with something undoubtedly snarky and before he can make a point Tommy can’t argue against - because he does that _a lot_ – Tommy’s hand is clamping over his mouth and he has a very irritated and suspicious human glaring at him.

“How much did you hear – wait, no. You have bionic ears, you heard everything. If you tell a _soul_ about this I will _end your life_ , understand me? Good.”

Noh, more than a little confused, just nods his head, figuring it’s the safest bet. Tommy purses his lips, his glare not wavering but eventually he gives a sharp bob of his head, apparently satisfied. He turns and stalks into his bedroom with as much dignity he can manage while half-naked, leaving a very befuddled Noh to wonder at the strange nature of his favourite human once again.

\--

Tommy decides that this is all Billy’s fault.


End file.
